


¿Están saliendo?

by PiaDramaQueen



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Esta pareja son los padres, M/M, basicamente todos los jugadores, comedia, creo, mis niños metiendo en apuros a sus padres, o si, pero los agregaré eventualmente, romance tonto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiaDramaQueen/pseuds/PiaDramaQueen
Summary: —	¿Desde hace cuánto que Ikuto-san y el capitán salen juntos?Ibuki escupió la bebida deportiva que se encontraba bebiendo antes de que Yuu Mashiro hiciera aquel repentino comentario.—	E-Ellos no salen —respondió Toranoshi, quien parecía igual de desconcertado que Ibuki.Natsusa palmeó gentilmente la espalda del chico de cabellos azules.— Ellos no están saliendo oficialmente.
Relationships: Zaitsu Gakuto/Yufu Ikuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	¿Están saliendo?

— El entrenador movió el horario de la práctica del lunes —Gakuto leyó el informe en la tableta que sostenía entre sus manos.

— Le notifiqué a los chicos esta tarde —Respondió Ikuto, de pie frente a su capitán e igualmente deslizando la vista sobre la pantalla de su propio dispositivo—. La malteada de proteína se está acabando.

— Ya hice la orden mensual, Natsusa y Yuu la recogerán mañana.

— ¿Los balones?

— En camino. ¿El juego con-…?

— Su entrenador confirmó esta mañana. ¿Las estadísticas-…?

— Listo —Asintió el chico de cabellos morados.

Ikuto Yufu levantó la mirada de la tableta, para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido y la expresión seria de Gakuto Zaitsu. Le sonrió.

— Listo.

El chico de cabellos claros dio media vuelta para encarar al resto de los jugadores del equipo que sentados en silencio —y algunos sin prestar atención— esperaban recibir órdenes del capitán y el sub-capitán.

— Bien, chicos. Eso es todo por hoy —Ikuto les regaló una cálida sonrisa—. Vayan a casa y descansen, buen trabajo.

Los jugadores y demás integrantes del club de rugby hicieron una reverencia y agradecieron con un “sí” grupal el trabajo de sus compañeros.

— ¿Vas a los dormitorios? —Gakuto, con sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y esa expresión tan de él, se acercó a Ikuto mientras este se colgaba el bolso deportivo al hombro.

— Necesito hacer unas compras. Pasaré al supermercado antes de ir a mis clases.

— Te llevaré —ordenó, tomando la delantera hacia la salida.

— _Síp~_ —Ikuto siguió a Gakuto sin rechistar.

_— ¿Desde hace cuánto que Ikuto-san y el capitán salen juntos?_

Ibuki escupió la bebida deportiva que se encontraba bebiendo antes de que Yuu Mashiro hiciera aquel repentino comentario.

— E-Ellos no salen —respondió Toranoshi, quien parecía igual de desconcertado que Ibuki.

— ¿No lo hacen? —Yayoi, de pie junto a el pequeño Yuu, enarcó una ceja en auténtica sorpresa—. Yo también creí que estaban juntos —le susurró a Kotori, quien se encontraba junto a él.

— Me-me disculpo por haber sido tan- tan… a-atrevido —Yuu hacia reverencias desesperadas ante sus superiores.

— Tranquilo, Yuu —Natsusa palmeó gentilmente la espalda del chico de cabellos azules—. Ellos no están saliendo _oficialmente_.

Ibuki, Toranoshi, Yuu, Kotori, Yayoi e incluso Seiichiro —los jugadores que aún permanecían en la sala principal del club—, miraron con intriga a Natsusa. Cuando el exjugador sonrió tan ampliamente que sus ojos se cerraron y un aura de malicia lo rodeó, el resto de los chicos supo que Natsusa Yuzuki tramaba algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Ibuki con algo de miedo.

— Ellos se gustan, ¿no es obvio? —Rió—. ¿Cierto, Sei?

Ibuki y Toranoshi, perdiendo la cordura por lo absurda que les parecía la conversación, miraron a Seiichiro —el más maduro y parcial de todos los presentes—, en busca de algo de apoyo.

— No diría que es algo obvio. Pero sí bastante visible —habló el azabache, con una voz tranquila y monótona.

— Gracias, Sei —Natsusa sonrió—. Así que, como es claro que se gustan, deben estar saliendo a escondidas.

Los dos únicos jugadores de tercer año se miraron uno al otro por unos segundos, incrédulos.

— Imposible —respondió Ibuki.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Los fríos ojos verdes de Natsusa se clavaron en el mayor.

— También creo que es una tontería —habló Kotori por primera vez, comenzando a guardar sus cosas en su bolso.

— Sólo podemos hacer una cosa entonces —Natsusa se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué es, Natsu-san?

_— Averigüemos._

**Author's Note:**

> Así que... me animé a escribir de Number24 porque lo había prometido en mi Tumblr (number24postting) y porque en estos 5 capítulos no he podido evitar enamorarme de esta pareja, ¿ok? Ikuto es mi madre, aparte está bien bonito y me gusta cómo cuida y protege a los demás; y Gakuto tiene daddy vibes muy intensas (ignorenesoporfavornoséquémepasaplshelp)  
> Además, el hecho de que en casi todas sus escenas estén juntos no me ayuda a no-shipearlos ¿ok?!!!
> 
> También es mi primer historia en esta plataforma, así que aún no me acostumbro a cómo publicar, etiquetar, dar formato... básicamente, no sé usar AO3, una disculpa.
> 
> La verdad no estoy segura a dónde me llevará esto, pero habrá que ver.


End file.
